Crescent Moon
by Kuro.Jazz
Summary: <html><head></head>A SesshomaruXOC fanfic about the full fledged dog demon who knowsnothing about his companion's crush on him, and only lives with her because of Rin's idea that she is her imaginary big sister. Second fanfic, better than summary because I can't write them.</html>
1. Chapter 1:Companions

_Crescent Moon_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: New story! I haven't watched Inuyasha in ever, so some characters, personalities, and descriptions might be off or wrong. Pleas understand as Inuyasha was the first anime I watched, and I still haven't finished it cause I didn't know there was Final Act…<strong>_

_**Also, ignore my overuse of dialogue in the beginning. I need to get into it before I can describe much.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy! And Show me some love and actually let me know you are reading instead of going right to my story traffic!**_

"Jaken, take Rin and go on ahead."

"But milord-"

"Jaken."

"Going milord! Rin, c'mon!" The small green demon ran ahead, the small girl ran after him, pulling the horse-serpent, Ah-Un, behind her.

"Who's he?" I asked the girl with the large boomerang. She looked at me for a second, then remembered I was new to the group.

"That's Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru. You'll see in a minute that they don't get along very well." She described the other silver haired demon standing in front of us. Her small twin-tailed cat, Kirara, popped up on my shoulder, mewing at me before jumping over into Sango's arms.

"Brother." His voice was cold and stoic. I took a deep breath and registered that he was also a full-fledged dog demon.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snarled, pulling the scrawny sword from its sheath. A glowing light enhanced it, adding a tuft of fur to the gigantic sword. He rushed his older brother, being blocked by another sword, this one not so magnificent and overdone. His emotion didn't change, he moved as if he was only practicing, watching himself in a mirror to make sure the moves were as graceful as possible.

"Should we assist him?" I asked, only trying to pay back the half-demon for allowing me to join the five-person/demon group.

"We let them fight it out. Sesshomaru _never _wins." I would realize what the tiny fox demon said was true in a few minutes, even though the demon seemed much stronger than the younger brother.

One of the other two in our group was standing just outside the 'battlefield,' looking extremely worried. The last, Miroku the monk, was standing on the other side of Sango, watching the fight and ignoring our conversation.

When Sesshomaru finally let up on his younger brother, he mentioned something to the half-demon before walking off, silver hair flowing as he moved away. I moved to the back, allowing Inuyasha to boast about his win, messing with Shippo, the fox demon, while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku chatted. I could still smell the remnants of pure scent of Sesshomaru mixed with the muddy fumes of the half demon. I shifted the metal I wore over my shoulder, trailing behind.

I stood up from where I had been laying, listening to make sure all the breaths were even and slow. I pulled myself up onto a branch, jumping from bough to bough, making my way to where the battle had taken earlier. I admired the long scars made by the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar, walking to where the older brother had stood the longest. A whiff of his scent still remained. I was too refined to get down on the ground like I had seen Inuyasha do, instead, I walked forward, following the strongest scent.

I had already walked quite a while before the scent became considerably stronger. I picked up my pace, running along on the ground in the same direction I had been for a while. Suddenly, it disappeared. I took a few steps back and followed it more closely, finding that it did almost just evaporate, but when I took a deeper breath, I found that it had lifted up into the air. Cautious now, I pulled flames to my feet and pulled myself upward, finding the scent with a little more difficulty.

When it finally began to descend, I found that three other scents had joined the first, and a large clawed foot print led the way. Instead of overusing my nose, I trailed these, finding that the trail had become much fresher whenever I took a breath.

"Who are you?" The demon asked me, his face calm and-almost-peaceful.

"I-I'm Kuro. You're Sesshomaru, right?" He didn't answer my question, yet stated his own.

"You were with that half-demon earlier."

"Yes. Isn't he your brother?"

"That disgraceful, revolting half-demon is not my brother." A small green demon ran up beside the demon, holding a staff four times his size.

"I'll handle her, milord!"

"Jaken, she is no harm to me. She doesn't even wield a weapon." I barely stifled a smile at his rejection of his servant.

"No, I can protect myself, but I choose not to provoke any unneeded battles." I defended myself, but tried to do it without sounding annoyed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, she had hair like yours!" A young girl ran out from behind him. I was surprised to find her scent human, though a full-fledged demon like this, who hates even a half-demon, wouldn't stand for a complete mortal, would he?

"Rin, come back here." Sesshomaru ordered, a slight scent of fear reached me. He isn't afraid of me hurting the little girl, it he?

"It's alright, I don't mind." I knelt down to the small girl, allowing her to examine my long silver braid before twisting her own hair. I whispered to her, "It's long enough to braid, if you'd like." Her face lit up at this, though I considered adding something else, "If 'Sesshomaru-sama' doesn't mind." I looked up at him a flashed a small smile, but the girl was out of my arms in a moment and broke his look of slight surprise, pleading to allow me to stay. He didn't say anything though, but the small girl-Rin- ordered the green demon to lead Ah-Un as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind. I stumbled at first, then walked behind her fluidly, half-listening to her explain _everything _about how Sesshomaru-sama saved her from a wolf attack. The other half of me was busy staring at Sesshomaru, who was striding along confidently ahead.

_**AN: Wouldn't Rin be the one to care more about hair styles than possible danger? **_

_**Next chapter might take awhile. I need to rewatch some episodes of Inuyasha and work on Triple Threat. Next chapter of TT is probably going to pop up on Saturday, unless you guys show some sign of reading it!**_

_**CM won't be up until I watch enough episodes to get back into the Fuedal Era. **_

_**Tell me what you think(Please)!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Alliances?

_Crescent Moon_

_**AN: Okay, thanks to you people who left reviews. You wanted to know more, so I decided to write it. Sorry it took so long.**_

I was sitting on top of Ah-Un, Rin sitting cross-legged below me in her ragged orange and yellow kimono. Her black hair was in need of a wash, but I worked past that as I pulled her hair back and wrapped it in a thin piece of cloth, twisting her hair into a braid. Sesshomaru had created some excuse to go search out his brother again, and Jaken had fallen asleep.

"So, Rin, is Sesshomaru-sama as mean he looks?" I asked kindly, truthfully wondering.

"No, he's actually really nice, he just doesn't look it." Rin chimed, smiling as I finished off her braid. She smiled standing up and holding it over her shoulder to admire it. "Do you wanna pick flowers with me? We can give them to Sesshomaru-sama when he gets back."

"Alright." I smiled at her, my fangs flashing. She ran off, speeding to a field of tiny white flowers with her arms spread out like a bird. I laughing, chasing her as she ducked down pulling the lilies from their stems. I did the same, picking out a variety to accent one another.

"How often does Sesshomaru-sama disappear like this?" I asked her. She looked up, a completely different person with a braid in her hair.

"Pretty often, but he always comes back." The little girl returned to picking flowers.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you?" The annoying little voice came from the top of the hill, where Jaken was standing, his staff held ready. "A demon!" He exclaimed, pointing his staff towards me, but toppling down the hill before he could attack.

"Open your eyes, Jaken. That is the demon who joined us yesterday." The flawless Sesshomaru stood on the top of the hill now, seeming to sparkle. Jaken lifted his head, blinking to recognize me.

"Sorry, milord! I had forgotten!" He called to his master. The full-fledged dog demon simply turned gracefully around.

"Apologize to her, not me." Rin ran past me, breaking me of my trance as she raced to give Sesshomaru her flowers. Jaken refused to do as his master said, so I followed the little girl.

"We picked these for you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin held out her flowers and I offered him my bouquet as well, no doubt with a slight blush on my face.

"You picked these for me, Rin?" He kneeled down to accept them from her. "Thank you." I couldn't hide my smile at his gentle tone with her. He nodded to me, but left my flowers where they were. I felt a little stupid for thinking he'd take them, but it had made Rin happy. The little girl held her braid out to him, and he nodded, commenting how pretty it looked. She was elated and ran back, telling me what Sesshomaru had said, though I had been three feet away the whole time.

"Jaken, take Ah-Un and come on." Sesshomaru's voice was stoic again, and walked Rin forward so she could ride the horse-serpent. "Yeah, Jaken. Take Ah-Un." The small demon glared at me, but grabbed the reigns. "Good boy." I joked as I followed Sesshomaru out. He only walked now, but I strode next to him, content to be there.

•••

"What's that, milord?" Jaken asked the silver haired demon.

"A shard of the Shikon Jewel, you idiot."

"Sorry, I didn't realize, milord." More excuses. Sesshomaru had just defeated quite a strong demon in no time and I had stayed on the sidelines, with Rin. I was surprised when he walked over to me. "Here, take it." He ordered, dropping the purple fragment into my clawed palm. I nodded to him, my ears shifting as I heard voices.

"We meet again, brother!" The half demon was back. Tetsusaiga clasped in his hands. Sesshomaru turned to look at him and I rose to my feet.

"The girl has the shard!" Kagome announced. I watched as Miroku followed from the tree line, a little stunned at the large demon that lay dead in the clearing. Sango arrived next, Kirara already transformed and her boomerang drawn.

"Leave this to me." Sesshomaru told me, stopping me from rushing forward. Inuyasha clashed swords with him, but he didn't even flinch. Kagome yelled something to Sango and she ran at me, swinging her boomerang. I dodged it easily, returning to my spot once it was in her hands again.

"I thought you were on our side, Kuro?" Sango exclaimed. I watched as Kirara ran up to attack, but I caught her muzzle and threw her out of the way.

"I was, but you were too weak." I commented coldly. She threw her weapon at me again and I dodged, this time appearing a few inches from her face, my claws drawing blood to the surface of her cheek. Her hand went up to wipe the blood away from the shallow cut, running at me with a concealed blade.

"I'll show you weak!" She threatened, though I took it lightly. She swung her blade three times, and I dodged each of them, her mortality making her weak. I snuck a peak at Sesshomaru, who was holding his own with Inuyasha. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past me, rebounding off my armor. I looked down at the nick that scarred my otherwise smooth accessory. The steel band wrapped around my shoulder, sharp points decorating its surface. I glared down Kagome, but was distracted when Sango attacked again, this time with a small ball of poison gas that forced me to cover my mouth. I jumped out of the mist, coughing as I searched out my attacked and holding my claws together, pooling acid on the tips as I threw it down on the girl. She screamed in agony, falling to her knees in her gas mask. I grinning, but saw that the mist was spreading.

I quickly rushed to grab Rin before she began coughing, taking her far enough away that she could breathe safely. "Stay here." I told her and she nodded, understanding. Another arrow assaulted me, but I caught it with my reflexes, snapping it in two. The giant cat attacked me then, but I fought it off so I could return to the clearing. Inuyasha had been injured and was holding his shoulder. I looked to Sesshomaru, who held a bloody sword in his hand. He turned to me.

"Let's go." He began walking away and I followed him willingly Jaken tagging along as we headed to where I had left Rin.

"Jeez, those guys are annoying. How often do they attack you like that?" I tried to make conversation as Rin ran up to us, taking my hand. My companion kept silent, and strolled ahead. Without warning, a black gust of wind and the buzz of insects brought forth a man in a hideous baboon suit.

"Give me the jewel shard." He commanded. I instinctively got into a defensive position, baring my fangs to the man. What Sesshomaru said next, however, shocked me.

"Give it to him." I stood up and looked at him for a moment, before pulling the shard from a pocket in my kimono and holding it out to the baboon. One of the insects buzzed by and picked it up, flying away. The baboon costume fell to the ground, now empty as the insects followed the first.

"Why'd you have me give it to him? Did you guys make an agreement or something?" I questioned, requiring answers. Being the handsome dog demon he was he only kept walking. Rin, oddly, had fallen silent as well; though Jaken's lack of voice was creeping me out a bit.

A sudden _ding! _shocked me and I flipped around, spotting the Kagome girl on Inuyasha's back, bow drawn.

"Are you working with Naraku?" She demanded in her annoying little voice of hers. The demon slayer and monk arrived next, as they always did.

"I simply had no use of the jewel shard." My master responded in his cold voice. Taking this as my cue, I made a simple tunnel of my fist and put it to my lips, breathing out a highly poisonous miasma that caused their team to shatter, though it left us untouched.

"Like I said, I can defend myself." I shrugged my shoulders as the affected trees toppled, their centers melted by the acids.

_**AN: I have a feeling Kuro's weapon was a lot different, but she can control poisons and whatnot now. Hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**I'm starting a Bleach fanfic next, and I will hopefully post more art soon!**_

_**Remember, your reviews are what made me keep writing! (As old as they were) Any ideas are greatly welcome, though I do have a simple plot in my mind.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Memory Loss

_**AN: To answer a question; Kuro is also a full-fledged dog demon. This is one reason Sesshomaru let her join him.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. School has been very demanding lately. **_

"If I'm going to travel with you, I need to know what is happening with that baboon." I demanded, stopping in my tracks with my hands on my hips. I stared him down, my heart racing. In the back of my troubled mind, I wondered if he could hear it. The dog demon only turned his head back around and kept walking. His velvety voice reached me from where he stood.

"Then leave." Two words. Those two words made my heart crack. Rin stopped from where she was walking happily alongside Ah Un, a concerned look on her smooth face. I considered doing it. Leaving. But then again, I wasn't very good on my own. Before I found the half-demon and his group, three villages had been burned-melted-to a crisp. But a day wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"Fine. Find me when you want to explain all this." I gestured solely to him, but he only peered at me from the corner of his eye. I was forced to look down when Rin ran over to me on the verge of tears. I knelt down to her, letting her arms wrap around me in a hug. "Don't worry. I'll be back. Don't you worry one bit." I whispered to her, gently removing her grasping hands and holding them in front of her in my pale palms.

"You promise?" She sniffled. Streaks already ran down her cheeks.

"I promise." I smiled. I rose to my feet, meeting Sesshomaru's gaze once more.

"Come on Rin." He ordered softly as he strode away from me. Rin hesitated before chasing after him. I ran off through the trees, the little girl's show bringing water to my eyes. I kept them focused ahead, holding back the tears as I got away from the beautiful dog demon.

As I _tried _to get away. It was difficult when another mysterious baboon man appeared in your path. I nearly ran into him, but the swarm of insects forced me to a stop much quicker than I believed I could have. I also jumped back a branch to add more distance between me and the annoying, buzzing insects.

"You are smart to avoid my saimyosho." His voice was so cold; it was as if it were sucking the life from me as he spoke. I bared my fangs at him, not trusting him a bit, though his scent was slightly different from before. "You are also arrogant. From the scene back there, strong, too." His voice was still cold, but slipping into the persuading tone that I had to shake myself out of.

"You didn't come here to admire my personality. What do you want?" I snapped, and the moment it was out of my mouth, I knew it was too harsh. Surprisingly, his tone of voice didn't change. I should have expected that, hanging out so much with Sesshomaru.

"I have a mission for you." My canine instincts told me to run, to get away now. But the appearance of a jewel shard made me stay. I had felt power from it earlier. A strong emanation that I could sense with my fingertips. It would make me more powerful, therefore allowing me to control me powers better. He waited while I conflicted inside myself, as if he knew what was happening in my mind. "You shall receive a jewel shard for your work. And, if you wish, I shall offer something else." I didn't say anything, only kept listening. Sadly, he did not mention what else he would offer.

"What do I need to do?" I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine him smiling.

"Kill the full-fledged dog demon. He is getting in my way." While I froze, shocked, he showed up behind me, a sharp pain appearing in my back as I fell to the forest floor, unconscious.

•••

I woke, sore and tired, but there was an odd strength in my fingertips. One after another, scenes from before my loss of consciousness. I supported my back, remembering the deal I had been offered by Naraku. Kill the full-fledged dog demon? He could only mean one. And he should have known I wouldn't do that. A sharp pain radiated from my back, pushing all thoughts out of my head. It was soon gone, but I couldn't recall any of my thoughts other than a simple sentence, which was odd. That, and a man in a baboon costume. _Kill the full-fledged dog demon. _The same thing over and over again, letting me know I must carry it out.

My feet moved faster than they ever had before, propelling me further whenever they met a branch. My eyesight, strong before, let me see every groove in the tree bark, every vein on each leaf. Everything around me also created noise, even the tiniest whisper. The over sensitive ears caught every movement of the bugs that moved around me, the sound of the wind through bird's feathers, feet above my head. I never knew the world was so complex. I was kind of enjoying it. A sharp scent caught my nose. I took a deep breath. _Dog…Mortal…Cat? _What would a dog demon be doing with humans? And cats? That wasn't normal. I stayed where I was, perched on a thick branch as a huge group passed beneath me.

A girl with long black hair in an odd outfit on the back of a silver-haired boy with dog ears followed by a normal-looking girl with a huge boomerang and a fluffy two-tailed kitty. A monk dressed in blue followed them, a staff in his hands. The oddly human-scented dog demon paused underneath my branch. He sniffed the air, his eyes finding me in the leaves. A strong nosed must have helped too, because he called me out.

"Kuro? Where's Sesshomaru?" He demanded, drawing a ragged old sword that illuminated in a bright light, becoming a huge blade with a tuft of fur. _Kuro? That sounds…familiar?_ I dropped from the branch, causing the whole group to pull out their weapons. I held up my palm, a teardrop shaped purple liquid taking form. The cat growled, exploding into flame. A huge saber-tooth cat in its place.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" I asked honestly. _Why'd they think I would be with him?_

"The full-fledged dog demon you left us to travel with." The monk explained. _So there's a full fledged dog demon, and they know him? They don't seem to get along too well._

"Why, are you guys trying to find him? Cause I kinda got lost-" I hoped they would buy my act. Being nice was not my thing. Sadly, the dog demon interrupted me.

"Yeah, find him and kill him!"

"Inuyasha, she has a jewel shard." The girl's soft tone surprised me. It was as if the sound of her voice sparked something in my back, and both fire and ice coursed through my limbs.

"Where is it?" The demon-Inuyasha- demanded.

"Her back, between her shoulder blades." The girl reported and I sneered, dodging his attack. His cute little ears folded back as he lunged again, his blade coming dangerously close to my spine. I flipped around faster than I expected, grabbing the silver blade in my hands. The elaborate covering melted away so the damaged sword hit my palm without even drawing blood. I grinned as he jumped away from me. Surprisingly, the girl was next, now dressed in a demon slayer's outfit. She whipped the Hiraikotsu at me, a fierce light in her eyes making me wonder what I had done to make her hate me so much.

The monk appeared behind me next, pulling beads from his hand. A sharp wind worked up, starting from the palm of his hand. That was quite a weird talent. He rushed to wrap the beads around his wrist again when a huge horde of saimyosho entered the battle. An arrow shot at me then, clipping my shoulder.

"Those are Naraku's insects!" The monk exclaimed as they regrouped. "If he is here, we can't waste our time. Let's go." As if they had forgotten I was there, they ran off, their weapons still drawn. The bugs paused for a moment before taking off into the sky. _Good work, Kuro._ The voice echoed around me and I searched for the source, but there was no one there. The power I had felt returned and I looked down at my shoulder as the shallow cut healed itself. _Thank you. _I responded back. If he could get in my head, he should be able to hear my thanks.

_**AN: Alright, this is probably not where you expected this story to go. I didn't even think I was going to take it this way. It will be interesting when she finds Sesshomaru.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and everything! If you want, you can have someone in this story as well! Just review/ PM me with details, and you'll probably appear soon!**_


End file.
